Compañeros de estudio
by DaiPaz
Summary: ¿En qué se convertirá una tarde de estudio cuando Kenny descubra el canal Playboy en la televisión del manipulable Butters Stotch? lemmon


Kenny McCormick suspiró por enésima vez. Con el rostro apoyado en sus manos, rodó los ojos observando la sala, conociendo ya todos sus detalles. Desde el papel tapiz color crema hasta la gran televisión frente a la mesa. El aparato electrónico parecía pedirle a gritos "enciéndeme, enciéndeme", lo cual torturaba aún más a Kenny luego de dos horas de intenso estudio.

-¿Kenny?

-¿Mmh?

-Kenny, ¿me escuchas?

El susodicho volteó su mirada lentamente. _Oh, querido Butters, hace mucho que no te escucho._

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco- respondió, rascándose la nuca

-¿Es muy aburrido como explico?- el pequeño dueño de casa sobó sus manos, nerviosamente. Kenny negó con la cabeza, apenado. De todas formas, no era culpa de Butters que hubiera sido castigado. A estas alturas, el mejor castigo que le podrían haber dado por sus pésimas calificaciones era tener un profesor particular, o eso había pensado.

-Es solo que, la tele que tienes es enorme ¿No te tienta encenderla? Debes tener unos canales HD…- Kenny alargó la mano hasta el control remoto, emocionado. Estaba aburrido de contenerse, por mucho respeto que le tuviera al joven Stotch, ya no había caso en concentrarse. Eran matemáticas, por Dios.

-¡P-pero Kenny tenemos que estudiar…!- Butters trató de quitarle el control, pero el otro, más alto, simplemente estiró el brazo y la prendió en un segundo –Kenny, mis padres no me dejan encenderla mientras no están.

-Vamos, solo un rato, tomémoslo como un descanso- sonrió de lado, sabiéndose victorioso. En su casa la única chatarra digna de llamarse televisión tenía solo los canales básicos, era el momento de aprovechar la situación.

-Cielos, está bien- respondió, en un suspiro. Bajó lentamente sus ojillos azul cielo. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. No era la primera vez que hacía de profesor particular, pero jamás le había tocado tratar con el playboy de la escuela. Desde aquella vez que fueran a la Isla de Hawaii juntos, habían perdido el contacto al crecer. La verdad era que, los chicos como el rubio de parca naranja no se juntaban con los chicos como…, bueno, Butters Stotch.

Mordió sus uñas, ansioso ¿Qué pensaría Kenny de él? Seguramente lo mismo que los demás. Que era un marica come libros, un ñoño hijito de mamá.

Pero para Kenneth nada había cambiado. Para él, el pequeño rubio seguía siendo ese niño inocente y manipulable, temeroso del reto de sus padres, siempre cayendo en las estúpidas bromas del culo gordo, temblando, moviendo las manos nerviosamente. A sus ojos, Butters seguía siendo Butters y él nunca había tenido problema con eso.

-¡Wo-oh! – exclamó Kenny de la nada, sobresaltando a su compañero quien volteó a verle, encontrándose con su rostro bañado en éxtasis- ¡Porno gratis!- McCormick apretó el puño bien fuerte ¡Lotería!

-¿¡Q-qué!?- reaccionó en un espasmódico salto ¿Porno? ¿Ahí, en su tele, en la casa de sus padres, a las 7 de la tarde? ¿Con Kenneth McCormick?

-Sí, mira, y es de los canales buenos, 24 horas al día ¡Y sin censura!- el rubio estaba que soltaba baba. Su parte baja no pudo contener despertarse ante la vista de dos grandes pechos, en plena pantalla plasma.

-¡Kenny cambia eso!-saltó rabioso Butters, sacando la furia de sus antepasados hawaianos. Con todas sus fuerzas, se abalanzó contra el perpetrador en un desesperado intento de quitarle el control remoto. Sus padres podían llegar en cualquier momento. El ataque tomó desprevenido a Kenny, cayendo al suelo de sopetón- ¡Dámelo, dame el control Kenneth!

El rostro de Butters era una mezcla sublime entre la rabia y la vergüenza. Divertido, mientras le contemplaba, Kenny recordaba todas las veces que se había partido de risa al observar los ataques de inusitada ira hacia sus compañeros por parte del joven Stotch. Le complacía comprobar que el gatito tenía garras.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- pero su fuerza no se igualaba. Con los años, el rubio McCormick había desarrollado un físico masculino, alto, de espaldas anchas y brazos fuertes. Mientras que el "pequeño Butters" seguía siendo exactamente eso, pequeño. Aún estando debajo de este, con un ligero movimiento, Kenny agarró sus escuálidos antebrazos - ¿No quieres divertirte un poco?- sonrió seductor.

El otro haciendo puchero, desvió la mirada en respuesta, molesto y avergonzado de su debilidad.

-¡E-esa no es mi idea de diversión!- intentó liberarse, forcejeando. Frunció el seño realmente molesto, increpándole- ¡No soy como tú!

Kenny crispó un poco su expresión hasta entonces relajada ¿Exactamente, qué significaba ser como él?

-¿Y qué haces todas las noches antes de dormir…estudiar? Por favor, no me vengas con que nunca has mirado esto- se sentó, levantando también a Butters, a quien aprisionó por detrás con sus brazos – Mira ¿me vas a decir que nunca ves esto? ¿Qué no te gusta?

Los orbes azules de Butters temblaban. Por detrás sentía el pesado cuerpo de Kenny, quien apoyó el rostro a la altura de su hombro, y por delante,… Tenía la exuberante visión de los pechos de una mujer rebotando constantemente, mostrando un sexo salvaje y apasionado.

-K-kenny, ya. Suéltame.

Quería apartar la vista, pero no podía. Se sentía atrapado.

-¿Por qué…- susurró suavemente, cerca de su rostro- …no te gusta?

La luz del televisor iluminaba ambas cabelleras rubias, con una imagen de esos cuerpos sudorosos, comprimidos en un abrazo frenético. Ambos observando ese acto tan lascivo. Es verdad, él también es un chico, también ve _esas _cosas. Pero…

-No es, eso. Es, es –sentía sus mejillas arder enrojecidas. Por qué tenía que estar pasándole justamente con Kenny. La última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse así -Es que somos compañeros, es incómodo ver esto juntos.

El mayor rió para sus adentros. _Dulce e inocente Butters._ Solo estaba ligeramente molesto, solo eso. Butters había herido su orgullo. Le gastaría una inofensiva broma.

-Pero si es normal que los amigos vean estas cosas juntos.- los gemidos de la chica se incrementaron, provocando en su prisionero un sobresalto. Sonrió.

-¿D-de veras?- no podía apartar la vista. Se removió incómodo en los brazos de Kenny, sentía como de apoco su _emoción_ iba creciendo. Kenny le había llamado amigo ¿Estaría pensando que era un marica virgen al excitarse tan rápidamente?

-De veras…El papá de Stan y Kyle se masturbaron juntos una vez. Son cosas que hacen los hombres- observó a Butters, quien miraba detenidamente el televisor. Acercó sus labios al oído del pequeño rubio- Es diversión sana entre amigos.

Butters se retorció. Era mucho para él, la respiración pesada de Kenny en su oído le provocaba una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie, y menos viendo porno. Eso era algo que hacía de vez en cuando, y muy secretamente para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta.

-¡C-cielos, pero y mis padres…!- respondió, entrecortado. Sentía su entrepierna arder. Kenny aprovechó el momento y atacó. Con su mano derecha, palpó sin inhibiciones el pantalón de Butters.- ¡Nnnh..!

-Dudo que estés preocupado por ellos ahora…-sonrió maliciosamente. Butters perdía el aliento y eso al chico McCormick le gustaba. Lamió su mejilla sonrojada.

-¿¡K-k-kenny qué haces!?-protestó nervioso. Intentó esquivar su rostro, pero no podía escapar de esas manos ajenas que seguían tanteando terreno indiscriminadamente ¿Era normal hacer eso? Incluso entre amigos, Kenny y él ya nunca hablaban. Era extraño, una cercanía demasiado extraña.

El rubio juguetón frotaba la zona dura de Butters. No quería admitirlo, pero verle así era excitante. Pero también quiso desviar la mirada, concentrándose en el porno que tenía justo delante de sus ojos. Y es que su zona baja le llamaba, ahora era su momento de relajarse. Expectante, bajó su bragueta, y por encima del bóxer comenzó a masajearse.

_Cielos…_

A sus espaldas, Butters sentía como su compañero se auto complacía. Mordió sus labios, tenía que… Tenía que aliviarse también.

Pasaron unos minutos, en el que solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, y el televisor. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kenny espiaba a su compañero de soslayo, quien tímidamente se masturbaba. Era imposible ignorar el calor corporal que ambos se transmitían. Sin ningún disimulo, concentró la mirada en el vaivén de la mano de Butters. Nunca se lo había imaginado en una situación así, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, las mejillas coloradas y su boca jadeante de placer.

Para sorpresa Butters, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía contrariado. No sabía qué le excitaba más, si las imágenes de la televisión, o los pequeños ruiditos que emitía Butters, como conejito en celo.

-K-kenny…-le llamó, a modo de gemido. Había volteado para observarle. Su boca contraída en una súplica, sus ojitos entrecerrados. Kenny no dudó ni dos segundos y asaltó su boca con un beso.

Apasionado y húmedo. Así se sentía el beso, y Butters no lo habría esperado de otra forma. Era tan buen besador, sentía que le robaba el aliento. El pequeño se hundió en sus cavilaciones ¿Así besaría Kenny a sus amantes…? ¿Le molestaría la torpe forma de besar de Butters?

Acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, bajó su mano hasta llegar al miembro de Butters, expuesto y deseante.

-Butters…Mírame- habiendo concluido el beso, Kenny le instó a abrir los ojos. Deseaba que viera como le daba placer a su cuerpo. – Aquí, tú también házmelo.

Agarró la manita temblorosa de Butters, dirigiéndola descaradamente a su propio miembro. El otro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _No puede ser… ¿¡El de…Kenny!?_

-¡T-tu pene…!

-¿Te gusta?- tiernamente, acercó su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego, entre respiraciones pesadas, añadió- ¿Cómo se siente?

Butters temblaba, temblaba mucho. Se sentía tan bien, era tan distinto a hacerlo él mismo ¿Kenny también se sentiría así si él…?

Se le escapó un jadeo al sentir como Butters, obedientemente, apretaba la mano alrededor de su miembro. Apoyaron sus frentes, una contra la otra. Pronto ambos estuvieron sumidos en un vaivén de movimientos calientes y frenéticos.

Y al acabar, cada uno en la mano del otro, ambos, secretamente, sabían que hace mucho rato habían dejado de mirar la televisión.

* * *

><p>El timbre del recreo anunciaba el fin de este, haciendo que Kenny McCormick levantara su despeinada cabellera del pupitre. Su baba se había pegado a la hoja que mantenía sobre la mesa. Un cero, otro cero más en Matemáticas.<p>

Se levantó rápidamente, y aleteó la hoja frente a su compañero.

-Supongo que esto significa otra tarde de intenso estudio ¿No, Butters?

El sonrojo en la cara de Leopold "Butters" Stotch, le bastó como respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>¿Realmente será normal hacer eso entre amigos? Los hombres lo harán?... hmm who knows... Jaja bueno, em tenía ganas de escribir un lemmon :) Ustedes dirán si me salió bien .3.


End file.
